Rich Kid Party With A Splash Of Chino
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Ryan did accompany Seth to the post-fashion show party at Holly's beach house. Little did Ryan know, he was getting a special introduction to life in Newport. (season1)


Rich Kid Party with a Splash of Chino thrown in

Rich kids knew how to throw a party… and there was definitely way more than just beer Ryan had grown up around less economically sound community members, so this was a new experience. All these Newport girls walking around with virtually nothing on. They didn't care. Might be able to get lucky here, and Seth has his spot on the couch; good.

A tiny body collided into his side, and made him stumble. When he looked down, the girl that Seth liked – Summer – was clinging to him. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Those jerks ran out to the beach and totally knocked me over," she said, fixing her hair. "But I got to run into you, so it isn't all bad. I'm Summer."

"Ryan," he said.

"You staying at the Cohen's?" she questioned.

"For a bit," he said evasively. He really didn't want everyone to know that he was their charity case.

"That's cool, what do you think of Newport?"

"It's not all bad," he said, looking Summer over. "It's got great views."

"Wanna get a better look?" she said brazenly.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Ryan replied. She giggled and pulled him behind her as she weaved her way through the party over to the stairs. They went up and tried to get a room that was unoccupied. After two awkward encounters, they oud an empty room. Once the door was closed, Summer practically jumped into Ryan's arms. He met her for a heated kiss. She didn't realize he got her bikini top off until he got down on his knees to kiss at her chest. "The view is definitely better up here."

Summer threaded her fingers through his sandy colored hair to steady herself. Once she got her balance, she reached down to pull his shirt off. He wasn't sculpted like a water polo player, and not nearly as hairless. But he was definitely great looking without his shirt on. Ryan popped the button on her shirts and pulled all of the rest of her clothes off with one swift tug. He then stood up and kissed her once more. Her fingers struggled and succeeded in getting his belt open and his pants off too. Ryan picked her up and walked them over to the bed. Summer scrambled to get a condom that she knew was stashed in the bedside table.

Ryan put the condom on and pushed into Summer. He hadn't had sex in a while, so it felt quite wonderful. Ryan went to town, Summer pushing and pulling right back. Summer may be small, but when she was determined to get on top, she flipped Ryan quite easily. He didn't care too much, and now he got a better view of her chest bouncing up and down. Ryan reached up and palmed one breast as she rode him; all it did was make her a bit louder. In the back of Ryan's mind, he thought that this was a pretty dick move to do to Seth, but to be fair, he barely knows the young Jewish kid. Ryan could feel the familiar stirrings in his lower abdomen, and ran his one hand down Summer's front to where they were joined. He rubbed at that spot that he knew would drive her wild. Summer's hips started to stutter and to lose her rhythm. Ryan decided to switch things up and he flipped them back. He drove into her at a frantic pace, trying to push himself over the edge. Summer was clinging to his back and probably leaving nail marks in his skin, but it just spurned him on. Ryan growled when he felt his climax hit and a few moments later, he could feel Summer contract around him. He rested his head down on her shoulder before rolling over next to her. They both lay there, panting from their efforts.

"That was certainly interesting…," Summer said.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "Certainly not bad."

"Oh yea," Summer said, hoping he didn't catch on that it was her first time.

"And you really do have a great view," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks," she smiled over at him. She was grateful that he wasn't making this all awkward or being a jerk about things. He gave her a nudge with his shoulder and gave her a lazy smile when she looked at him.

"Come on, let me go get you a drink," Ryan suggested. He began to get off the bed and clean up the mess they had made. Summer searched around for where he threw her clothes and found her shorts under the bed and her bikini top on top of the dresser. He pulled on his shorts and wifebeater and they headed back down the stairs, his hand on her lower back. Tonight was turning out to be alright so far… or so he thought. He met a fun guy named Luke when they returned to the party and there began their awful friendship.


End file.
